Will's Taste in Pajamas
by doglover427
Summary: Continuation of Mackenzie's Pajamas. Flashbacks denoted with italicized passages. Lots of lovely fluff!


**A/N: **Occurs after Mackenzie's Pajamas. I'd suggest reading that before reading this, but you don't have to. Sexytimes implied. I'm sticking with fluff. Thanks to amy0102 for the prompt and help with this piece!

* * *

It's another late night but Mackenzie isn't tired. She sighs, opens the door to her apartment, and throws her purse on the couch. Single living isn't the greatest but has its perks. She puts the water on to boil and starts towards her bedroom, quickly undressing. She rummages through her dresser and finds the same silk blue pajamas that caused memories of her relationship with Will. _Will_. Mackenzie feels her heart race and stomach drop when she thinks about him. She misses him. Hearing the kettle scream, she throws on the pajamas and runs into the kitchen. Wearing them helps her feel a little less lonely.

iii

Will doesn't know what he's doing when he finds himself at Mackenzie's door. Why did he come here? What was his excuse? He's trying to remember when she answers the door. "Will, what an unexpected surprise."

"All surprises are unexpected. That makes it a surprise." _Smooth move, very smooth._ "I mean," he stumbles. The scotch he drank earlier isn't helping.

"You want to come in, Billy?" she asks in almost a murmur. He knods and trudges through the doorway. The lights are dim but the moonlight coming through the windows fills the room. "Would you like some tea? I just brewed it."

"Please." It isn't until he's sitting at the table that he notices what she's wearing. The light blue pajamas shine against her skin. They appear stiff but wrinkled, like they've been stuffed away somewhere. Why is she wearing them tonight?

"What brings you here so late?" Her eyes sparkle. She pivots on her right foot to find cups.

_"Excuse me, I'd like to check out." Will placed a single pair of ladies' pajamas on the counter. $120 seemed like too much for a pair of pajamas but the label said it's a silk/satin blend. Anything for Mackenzie. The clerk smiled at him and moved to the register._

_"Are these for your girlfriend? She'll love them." He grumbled a positive response as he pulled out his credit card. There was no special occasion, but Will was slightly tired of Mac leaving his shirts around all wrinkled. No matter how sexy she looked in his clothing, a new pair of pajamas wouldn't hurt. He didn't realize how well they'd work for her._

"I wanted to talk to you about Jim," he lies. He just wants to be close to her but this was as good an excuse as any.

Mackenzie smiles as she pours the water. She feels self-conscious about the pajamas and feels his gaze upon her backside. She decides to play his game. "What about him?"

"You shouldn't have sent him off on that campaign." Although true, that's not the real reason Will is here, but it sounds good in his head. "And I don't like that Carrie guy. I have a bad feeling about him." Mackenzie sets their cups on the table. Her shirt left slightly open, leaving room for imagination. Will can't tear his eyes from her.

"You know why Jim had to leave and the man's name is Jerry." She takes a deep breath and stares straight in his eyes before making up her mind. "Why are you really here, Will?" She catches her breath waiting for his response.

_Will blinked until his eyes stayed open. He stretched in bed and felt for Mackenzie, but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, the scent of coffee and bacon greeting his nostrils. The smell came from the kitchen so Will followed his nose. Walking in, he saw a figure in powder blue pajamas working at the stove. He walked up and wrapped her in a hug. "Good morning," he murmured in her ear._

_"Good morning." She smiled, turned her head, and kissed him. "Take a seat, I made breakfast." Will stood there a second longer and watched Mac butter the toast. God, she was beautiful._

"I wanted to see you, Mac." She doesn't know what to say. His calloused hands take a hold of hers and hold steady. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She smiles a soft smile, one reserved only for Will. She stands up to put her cup in the sink and he watches her hips sway as she walks.

_"Mac, just come out and show me! I bought them for you to wear."_

_"They can't possibly be sexy, Will. Why did you even..." her voice trailed off and Will stopped paying attention when she walked out of the bathroom. Who knew silk pajamas could be so arousing? Will was so glad they were on, but quickly wanted to take them off of her._

_"You look gorgeous. Come here." She sauntered up to him. "Spin for me." He grinned wickedly. "Slowly." She turned around and Will caught sight of her ass, perfectly shown in the powder blue pants. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. He felt the smooth fabric brush against his rough hands. _

_"Do you really like them?" Mackenzie whispered. God, he loved her voice._

_"Of course. That's why I bought them." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Their kiss was soft and gentle._

Will stands up and moves behind Mackenzie. He puts his hands on her hips and kisses her neck. She grips the counter and pushes into him. "Will, are you sure you want this?" She wants it. She wants him, but she doesn't want to push anything.

His mouth hovers over her left ear. "No, Mac. I want you." Mackenzie melts at his words and he knows he has her. He didn't know what he wanted when he first got there, but now he knows what they both need. Will runs his hands from her shoulders back down to her hips and pushes into her, holding her close. He misses her touch, misses the smell and sound of her. Will turns her around, picks her up, and sets her on the counter. He looks into her soft, brown eyes. "You want to know why I love those pajamas?" Mac never really thought about it.

She practically purrs, "Of course."

"When you wear these pajamas," he slides his right hand underneath her shirt and up her back. His face is inches away from hers. "When you wear them, you are in the most relaxed and most comfortable state I've ever seen you. You look peaceful and content." Mackenzie never realized how comfortable the pajamas were, she just wore them because Will liked them. "I only like to take them off because you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He smirks and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. She runs her hands through his hair. Will pulls back to give one last, good look at Mac before unbuttoning the nightshirt. He pulls it off her shoulders and lets it fall on the counter. She helps remove his shirt in between kisses. He grabs her by the hips and picks her up. Her legs wrap around his waist and he carries her to the bedroom. He may be getting old, but he still has some tricks up his sleeves.

He plops her down on the bed, her giggle ringing in the quiet apartment. She's changed so much but she's still the same. She still knows nothing about musicals, asks him for cab fare, and welcomes him in her apartment in the middle of the night. All the things he loves about Mackenzie are still there. He moves on top of her and starts kissing her anywhere within reach. He finds a spot along her collarbone that he knows drives her crazy. He kisses, licks, and sucks it until she's wriggling underneath his affections. She starts to push him. He grabs her and helps her roll over. This is where they're most comfortable. It's not a power struggle, it's a game of give and take. They do enough fighting outside the bedroom, this is where they agree. Will and Mackenzie spend the night in each other's embrace.

iii

Mackenzie blinks until her eyes stay open. She stretches in bed and feels for Will, but he isn't there. A little concerned, she sits up and looks around. The scent of coffee and pancakes greets her nostrils. She pulls the covers back and sneaks into the kitchen. There he is, cooking at the stove. It seems so surreal, yet so familiar. She tiptoes behind him and wraps him in a hug, laying her head on his shoulder. The smiles on their faces could never be wiped away. There is no need for words, Mackenzie pulls back and they sit down for breakfast. Will and Mackenzie reach for each other's hand. This is the start of a new beginning, one they only imagined in their dreams.


End file.
